Dwóch gońców i czterech uciekinierów
by Weitarou
Summary: Nie doszukujcie się tutaj głębszego sensu, gdy to pisałam byłam półżywa XD Mam dosyć, idę spać i śpię do następnego lata @-@ Jakiś opis sklecę później *yawn* Akashi molestujący wszystkich i wszystko, MidoKuro, AoKise, Murasakibara x słodycze (wszystko jest leciutkie, tak myślę XD)


_Skoro i tak przekroczyłam limit słów to dopisałam kolejny tysiąc XD _

Eee, pierwotnie było robione z myślą o konkursie perfect copy, ale wyszło na to że cholernie się rozpisałam (nigdy nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek będę w stanie aż tak się rozpisać, to nie jest jakieś tam przekroczenie limitu a 100 słów, a o ponad(!)1000, więc i tak by nie wypaliło ;o Myślałam że moje lenistwo jest wystarczającym zabezpieczeniem, jak widać coś tu nie wyszło XD) duchy wcisnęłam na siłę, samo opowiadanie bardziej opiera się na wymyślonej grze ;-; ale co tam, _enjoy._

Dwóch gońców i czterech uciekinierów.

Pięć przygarbionych postaci siedziało w kółeczku na środku sali. Żadna z nich nie wypowiedziała już od dłuższego czasu ani jednego słowa, słychać było tylko dyskretne i powolne odgłosy przeżuwania pokarmu. W środku okręgu leżała zmięta kartka, na której znajdowały się instrukcje dotyczące ich misji. Czy raczej gry, w której zmuszeni byli uczestniczyć.

- Przypomnijcie mi jeszcze raz, jak i dlaczego się tutaj znaleźliśmy... - zaczął Kise, kreśląc palcem powolne kręgi na zakurzonej podłodze. Po stworzeniu jednego wzorku, starł kurz pomiędzy palcem wskazującym, a kciukiem i zaczął tworzyć kolejny.

- Nie marnujmy czasu na wspominki, za pięć minut ktoś wyjdzie. - przypomniał mu Midorima, ze zniecierpliwieniem obracając w dłoniach telefon komórkowy. Co chwila zerkał na wyświetlacz, najwyraźniej oczekując na wiadomość.

- Dobra, to kto wychodzi? - zapytał Aomine, podpierając podbródek dłonią. - Kise, wypieprzaj za drzwi. - dodał po chwili, wykonując dziwny gest w jego kierunku.

- Aominecchi! To niesprawiedliwe! - oburzył się blondyn, ściskając z całej siły sflaczałą piłkę do koszykówki, którą znalazł obok dębowej szafki, stojącej w rogu ciasnego pomieszczenia.

- Może to przegłosujemy? - wtrącił się Midorima. - Każdy dostanie po kartce, na której napisze nazwisko osoby, która według niego powinna opuścić ten pokój. Wtedy nikt nie wywrze na nikim wpływu i będzie sprawiedliwie. - powiedział i wstał. Podszedł do biurka i wyszarpnął ze sterty dokumentów kilka czystych kartek, wziął pięć ołówków i rozdał każdemu.

Zabrali się do pracy. Kise nerwowo gryzł końcówkę ołówka, wpatrując się we wciąż białą kartkę. Podniósł lekko wzrok i dostrzegł, że reszta już skończyła i patrzy na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. Westchnął i szybko nabazgrał coś na kartce i odwracając ją napisem do siebie.

- Dobra, to teraz wszyscy odwróćcie kartki i pokażcie swoją odpowiedź.

Aomine odwrócił swoją kartkę: KISE

Kuroko odwrócił swoją kartkę: KISE-KUN

Midorima odwrócił swoją kartkę: KISE

Murasakibara odwrócił swoją kartkę: KISE-CHIN

Kise odwrócił swoją kartkę: JA

- No i widzisz Kise...nawet ty sam na siebie zagłosowałeś. - powiedział Aomine, ledwo powstrzymując się od śmiechu. - Debil.

- Jesteście okrutni! - zawył Ryouta i smarknął, czując wzbierające się w oczach łzy. - Zagłosowałem na siebie, ponieważ nie chciałem, aby mój głos zdecydował, że ktoś przeze mnie opuści pokój!

- Przegłosowane. - oznajmił Midorima, szybkim ruchem poprawiając okulary. - Kise, wychodzisz.

- Powodzenia, Kise-kun. - powiedział Kuroko, rzucając mu krótkie spojrzenie. - Nie daj się zajść od tyłu, bo będzie bolało.

- Tylko zajmij czymś dobrym Akashiego, a ja będę mógł w końcu odzyskać swój album. - Aomine wyszczerzył do niego zęby. - Jakieś trzy minuty mi wystarczą.

- Jestem wart tylko trzy minuty?!

- Kise-chin, mam dla ciebie cukiereczka na drogę. - Murasakibara wcisnął mu w dłoń jakiegoś cukierka i odszedł. Kise rozpromienił się i rozchylił dłoń. Leżało na niej coś

małego i czarnego. Czy to może być...

- ...Lukrecjowy. - powiedział, krzywiąc się lekko. Nie znosił ich już od pierwszej chwili, kiedy w dzieciństwie jego usta po raz pierwszy zasmakowały tej paskudnej, substancji o smolistym kolorze.

- Dlatego ci go dałem. - odparł Atsushi ze znudzoną miną. - Lukrecjowe są niedobre. - stwierdził, po czym wepchnął sobie do ust truskawkowego lizaka i mlasnął.

- Nienawidzę was wszystkich! - wrzasnął Kise i wybiegł z płaczem z pokoju, głośno trzaskając drzwiami.

- Co za debil, ten huk już z pewnością zawiadomił Akashiego, że ktoś opuścił pokój.

Ci, którzy zostali, wydawali się być całkiem zadowoleni z obrotu sytuacji. Aż w końcu Midorima odchrząknął.

- Dobrze, to kto teraz wychodzi...

* * *

Siedzieli właśnie w jednej z pustych klas. Pomimo tego, że były wakacje, oni byli zmuszeni, aby uczestniczyć w cotygodniowych treningach, które miały być gwarancją zachowania stałej formy. Jednak ich ostatni trening miał miejsce trzy dni temu, więc żaden z regularnych członków drużyny (poza kapitanem), nie wiedział, co było powodem ich nagłego wezwania.

Akashi usiadł na jednej z ławek, a pozostałym kazał zająć miejsce w ławkach przed sobą. Pierwszą zajął Aomine z Kise, drugą Midorima z Kuroko, a ostatnią Murasakibara, z torbą na krześle obok, z której usiłował ukradkiem wyłowić ze sterty papierków, kilka nieodpakowanych karmelków.

- Dlaczego musieliśmy tu przyjść? - zapytał Aomine, niecierpliwie podrygując nogą. - Ostatni trening był dopiero trzy dni temu.

- Postanowiłem, że przyda nam się jakoś urozmaicić tygodnie wypełnione treningami, więc zagramy sobie w jedną grę. - odparł kapitan, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Ponieważ szkoła jest pusta...

- Właśnie, dlaczego jest pusta?

Akashi westchnął. Kolejne bezsensowne pytanie, na które znowu będzie musiał poświęcić bezcenne minuty.

- Ponieważ są wakacje, a spragnieni wiedzy uczniowie mogą w niej przebywać tylko i wyłącznie do godziny siedemnastej każdego dnia, z wyjątkiem soboty i niedzieli.

- Więc dlaczego jesteśmy tu o tej godzinie? - zapytał Midorima. - Jest już prawie dziewiętnasta...

- Udało mi się uzyskać zgodę na przebywanie w szkole do godziny dwudziestej. Tak więc powinniśmy już zaczynać, żeby nie tracić czasu. - powiedział i zeskoczył z ławki, podążając w stronę tablicy.

- Zaczynać co? - warknął Daiki, ignorując przerażoną minę Kise. Akashi obrócił się w jego stronę i zdjął z biurka kawałek kredy.

- Chciałbym wypróbować pewną grę... - powiedział, obracając w palcach kredę. - Jednakże nie nadaje się ona do gry w pojedynkę, muszą uczestniczyć w niej conajmniej cztery osoby. Ponieważ niewiele osób uznałem za wystarczająco godne dostąpienia tego zaszczytu, czujcie się wyróżnieni.

- Jakby to było czegoś warte. - prychnął Aomine i chwilę później otrzymał dyskretny cios w żebra pod ławką. - Za co to było?! - warknął w stronę Kise, który w tym momencie udał, że jest niesamowicie zainteresowany słowami kapitana i nic nie wie o wcześniejszym zajściu.

- Zasady są proste: mamy dwóch gońców i czterech uciekinierów. - Akashi podszedł bliżej do tablicy i narysował na niej prostą linię. Po prawej stronie narysował dwa kółka, a po lewej cztery mniejsze. - Jeden goniec jest neutralny - narysował nad jednym z kółek, znak zapytania. - co oznacza, że może działać na korzyść każdej ze stron lub nie robić tego wcale. - wyjaśnił i odwrócił się, na krótką chwilę zawieszając wzrok na Kuroko. - Ale jeśli zostanie złapany przez drugiego, szkarłatnego gońca. - postukał końcem kredy w kółko obok, nad którym narysował koronę. - musi mu się przyporządkować i słuchać jego rozkazów. Tak więc teoretycznie możemy mieć dwóch myśliwych i cztery zwierzyny. - uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Mam złe przeczucia co do tego...- wymamrotał Kise, przysuwając się bliżej do Aomine.

- Gońce mogą przemieszczać się jedynie wzdłuż korytarza, z wyjątkiem neutralnego, który jeszcze nie został złapany lub z własnej woli nie dołączył do drugiego. - ciągnął dalej. - Osoba złapana przez gońca ma równo trzy minuty szansy na ratunek. Może zostać uratowana jedynie przez neutralnego gońca lub drugiego uciekiniera, który przerwie kontakt między wrogim gońcem, a ofiarą.

- Jak uciekinier zostaje "złapany"? - zaciekawił się Midorima.

- Goniec chwyta go za nadgarstek i odprowadza do wyznaczonego kręgu. - wyjaśnił. - Uciekinier, nieważne jak silny, nie może się wyrwać bez pomocy innego, ponieważ oznacza to jego natychmiastową dyskwalifikację. Nie radzę tego próbować, jeśli nie chcecie narazić się na mój...gniew. - zakończył, niebezpiecznie obniżając ton głosu.

Kise przełknął głośno ślinę, zbierając zażenowane spojrzenia kolegów. Oni także w pewnym stopniu obawiali się swojego kapitana, ale otwarte okazywanie strachu było niedopuszczalne.

- Ciota. - mruknął pod nosem Aomine i odwrócił się, starając się nie patrzeć na jego zbolałą minę, która miała na celu wywołanie u niego współczucia i skruchy.

- Schronem dla uciekinierów jest schowek obok sali gimnastycznej. Ale uwaga, nie możecie przebywać w nim dłużej, niż dwadzieścia minut. Ta zasada dotyczy czterech osób, na każdą przypada pięć minut.

Jeżeli przekroczycie ten czas, wszyscy musicie opuścić składzik. Jeśli zdecydujecie się zostać w składziku przez dwadzieścia minut, oznacza to, że możecie do niego wrócić dopiero po dwudziestu minutach, więc jest to trudniejsze, niż gdyby jedna osoba wychodziła na pięć minut, wracała po upływie tego czasu.

- Ale jak mamy dokładnie liczyć czas? A jeśli ktoś celowo przesiedzi w schronie więcej czasu niż powinien?

- Wtedy osobiście po niego przyjdę. – odpowiedział, mrużąc oczy. - Nie próbujcie żadnych sztuczek, dobrze wam radzę.

Po tych słowach w klasie zapadła głucha cisza. Nawet Aomine, na chwilę przestał niecierpliwie podrygiwać nogą, a Murasakibara przestał mlaskać i teraz siedział w bezruchu z buzią wypełnioną po brzegi cukierkami. Akashi odchrząknął i kontynuował:

- Dodatkową osobą, która może tam wejść, jest neutralny goniec, ale może wejść tam tylko raz, na dziesięć minut, podczas gdy uciekinierzy mogą tam wracać nieskończoną ilość razy.

- Czy to oznacza, że uciekinier po przekroczeniu limitu czasowego może tylko wyjść za drzwi i z powrotem wrócić, odnawiając swój limit?

- Nie, może wrócić dopiero po pięciu minutach, czyli tyle, ile przesiedział w schronie.

- Ale jaki jest cel tej gry? W końcu musi mieć jakiś cel, który nadałby grze sens.

- Celem gry jest odebranie swoich własności gońcowi. - odpowiedział i odłożył kredę pod tablicą. - Goniec ma za zadanie uniemożliwić uciekinierom ich odzyskanie, więżąc ich. Gdy sam zostanie schwytany, uciekinierzy wygrywają.

- Co to za przedmioty?

- Dowiecie się tego później. - powiedział zagadkowo. - Gra powinna trwać nie więcej niż godzinę, czyli zaczniemy o dziewiętnastej, a skończymy najpóźniej o dwudziestej. A teraz rozdzielimy role, ciągnąc za słomki.

Akashi wyciągnął z kieszeni kilka patyczków i ułożył je równo w zaciśniętej pięści. Każdy po kolei wyrywał z jego ręki po jednym, aż został tylko dla niego. Spojrzał przelotnie na słomki i przeszedł do ogłoszenia werdyktu:

- Kuroko, neutralny goniec. Ja jestem szkarłatnym gońcem. Reszta ucieka.

- Ej, stop! - zawołał Aomine, impulsywnie łamiąc w dłoniach swój patyczek. - To nieuczciwe!

- Dlaczego tak uważasz, Daiki? - zapytał niewinnie, bawiąc się w palcach patyczkiem z czerwoną końcówką.

- Ukartowałeś to. Kuroko, widmowy goniec, a ty czerwony! - powiedział ze złością. - Czy jeszcze komuś poza mną wydaje się, że coś tu śmierdzi?!

- Cóż...spróbuj szczęścia innym razem. - opowiedział, uśmiechając się z politowaniem. Odwrócił się do niego plecami, ignorując wystawiony w jego kierunku środkowy palec.

- Czyli...- zaczął powoli Kise, zerkając na pozostałych uciekinierów. - Nasza czwórka...

- Tak. - potwierdził Akashi. - Uciekacie.

Kise posmutniał i zawiesił głowę. Reszta wydawała się być sceptycznie nastawiona do tej gry, ale wiedzieli, że odmowa mogłaby ich wiele kosztować. W dodatku nurtowało ich jedno pytanie: Czym są te przedmioty, które będą zmuszeni odzyskać? Niewykluczone, że Akashi celowo je im zabrał, aby za wszelką cenę zmusić ich do wzięcia udziału w grze.

Akashi ponownie usiadł na ławce naprzeciwko nich, dając im chwilę do namysłu. Jego uwagę przykuł Aomine, który siedział z zaciętą miną, łamiąc patyczek na jeszcze drobniejsze kawałki.

- Daiki, czy zrozumiałeś zasady gry? Mam ci je ponownie wytłumaczyć?

- Nie mam zamiaru uczestniczyć w tej grze. - warknął, wysypując wióry na ławkę. - Czy mogę już iść?

- Pójdziesz, ale w kawałkach. - odrzekł sucho Akashi. - Dlaczego nie chciałbyś spróbować swoich sił w małej rozgrywce? Możesz na tym wiele zyskać, jeśli wygrasz, ja przegram. Nie ma tu zbyt wiele do wyjaśniania.

Aomine podniósł głowę i na krótką chwilę w jego oczach zalśniła iskierka zainteresowania. Później odwrócił wzrok, ponownie próbując przybrać obrażoną minę.

- ...No dobra, wyjaśnij mi tak, żebym zrozumiał. - powiedział niechętnie.

- Jesteś uciekinierem. Poruszaj się za innymi, żeby się nie zgubić.

- Ej! To wcale nie...

- Trudno. Będziesz musiał się zdać na swój instynkt, Daiki. Mam nadzieję, że to nie zakończy się twoją wcześniejszą dyskwalifikacją.

- Ty mały…

Skoro już wiemy, kto będzie na kogo dybał, wyjawię, co będziecie zmuszeni odzyskać. Dotyczy to tylko uciekinierów.

Wyjął zgiętą kartkę z kieszeni i wygładził ją. Rzucił okiem na tekst i przeczytał: - Atsushi - słodycze, Shintatrou - kukiełka, Daiki - świerszczyk, Ryouta - pamiętnik.

Murasakibara wydał z siebie głośny jęk i zawodził coś o utraconych słodyczach, Midorima użalał się nad swoim smutnym losem, od którego miał go uchronić jego szczęśliwy przedmiot, a Aomine...

- Ty draniu! Dopiero dzisiaj kupiłem ten album! Najnowszy album Horikity Mai, jeszcze nie zdążyłem go przeczytać!

- Przeczytać? Co ty masz tu do czytania? - zapytał Midorima, patrząc na niego z odrazą.

Aomine odwrócił się do niego i popukał palcem w czoło, patrząc na niego z politowaniem.

- Jesteś na to zbyt ograniczony, nie dostrzegasz tego piękna, tej poezji, ukrytej w mięciutkich i sprężystych cy...

- MÓJ PAMIĘTNIK! - zawył histerycznie Kise, zagłuszając dalszy wywód Aomine. Blondyn dyszał ciężko, z całej ciły zaciskając dłonie na brzegach ławki, aż pobielały mu knykcie.

- ...Kise, nie wiedziałem, że piszesz pamiętnik. - powiedział Aomine, nagle tracąc zainteresowanie Midorimą. - Wiedziałem, że twoim życiowym marzeniem jest mieć cycki, ale żeby już zabierać się za tak twarde rzeczy jak słitaśny pamiętniczek...

- To chyba twoim życiowym marzeniem jest mieć cycki! Pod ręką! - odparował, kierując swoją frustrację w jego stronę.

- Kise-kun, Akashi-kun chyba właśnie przegląda twój pamiętnik. - zauważył Kuroko, przerywając ich kłótnię. Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę kapitana i wrzasnął. Rzeczywiście, rzecz, którą trzymał w dłoniach do złudzenia przypominała jego pamiętnik. Granatowy zeszycik z żółto-pomarańczowymi gwiazdeczkami.

- A-Akashicchi! To moja prywatna własność! - zaprotestował, czując jak na jego twarz wpływa rumieniec. Akashi zignorował go i przewrócił kolejną stronę. Nagle zatrzymał wzrok na jednym punkcie i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Ryouta, nie wiedziałem, że...

- AAA, NIE MÓW TEGO! - zapiszczał i wypadł z ławki, rzucając się się w jego kierunku. Zanim do niego dotarł, Akashi zamknął pamiętnik i schował go do kieszeni.

- Żartowałem. - powiedział, poklepując go uspokajająco po ramieniu. - Nie powiem nic. To będzie nasz sekret, prawda Ryouta?

-...czasem mnie przerażasz, Akashicchi...- zawiesił głowę i odetchnął z ulgą. Tylko udawał, że czytał.

- Co nie zmienia faktu, że dowiedziałem się paru niezwykłych rzeczy, na przykład...

Nachylił się do niego bliżej i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Kise otworzył szeroko oczy, stopniowo zmieniając barwę z czerwonej na trupiobladą.

- Spokojnie, nikomu nie powiem. - uspokoił go Akashi. - Chyba, że przegrasz, wtedy nie będę miał oporów. - uśmiechnął się do niego łagodnie. - Swoją drogą, ta kukiełka także wydaje mi się niezwykła, Shintarou...- zwrócił się do Midorimy. Wyjął coś z kieszeni. Na sznureczku wisiała maleńka postać, do złudzenia przypominająca Kuroko.

- To mój dzisiejszy szczęśliwy przedmiot...- wybąkał, starając się ukryć zażenowanie. - Nie miałem wpływu na jego wygląd.

- Ale z pewnością miałeś przeróżny wybór kukiełek, więc dlaczego wybrałeś akurat tę?

- Ponieważ...

- Ja mu ją dałem. - wtrącił się Kuroko. - Jako prezent urodzinowy.

Akashi przechylił lekko głowę, odnajdując wpatrzone w niego, lazurowe tęczówki. Midorima wymamrotał coś pod nosem i odruchowo poprawił okulary, patrząc w inną stronę.

- Oryginalny prezent, pewnie byłeś z niego bardzo zadowolony, prawda Shintarou? - zapytał Akashi. Midorima w milczeniu pokiwał głową i przygryzł dolną wargę.

- Mam nadzieję, że już wystarczająco się namyśliliście. - rzekł uroczyście Akashi, schodząc z ławki. - Dlatego uświadomię was jeszcze o jednej rzeczy.

- Co znowu?

- Coś, czym z pewnością będziesz zainteresowany, Daiki. Jeśli wygracie...spełnię każde wasze życzenie

Życzenie? Aomine wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, nie wierząc własnym uszom. Akashi zamierzał grać o aż tak wielką stawkę? Gdyby przegrał, mogliby zażądać od niego niemalże wszystkiego. Od kupienia ulubionego napoju, po masaż stóp na klęczkach.

- Czym ty kurwa jesteś, jakąś złotą rybką? – zapytał opryskliwie, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

- Uważaj na słowa Daiki, bo od razu będziesz zdyskwalifikowany i nigdy nie odzyskasz swojego albumu.

Aomine wymamrotał pod nosem coś o rudych kurduplach i przeniósł wzrok na pobliską ścianę.

- Jak już mówiłem, zanim Daiki brutalnie mi przerwał, spełnię wasze każde życzenie, ale pod jednym warunkiem.

- Jakim? - zapytał z nadzieją Kise. Już dawno chciał go o coś poprosić, ale nigdy nie miał okazji.

- Wy zrobicie to samo, jeśli ja wygram, zażądam od każdego z was jednego życzenia.

- To jest...niewykonalne...

- Najpierw musicie spróbować, aby się o tym przekonać. - stwierdził i spojrzał na zegarek. - Czas dobiegł końca. Już pora, żebyście udali się do schronu.

Krzesła odsunęły się niemal równocześnie, gdy ich użytkownicy w jednej chwili postanowili wstać z ławek. Aomine ziewnął szeroko i przeciągnął się, równocześnie idąc w stronę drzwi. Pozostali po chwili uczynili to samo.

- A, jeszcze jedno. - zatrzymał ich Akashi, zagradzając im drzwi. - Tetsuya, idziesz ze mną, czy z nimi?

Kuroko wyłonił się zza Kise i powoli zbliżył się do kapitana, jednocześnie przygotowując odpowiedź:

- Jeszcze nie podjąłem ostatecznej decyzji. Dlatego pójdę z nimi. - odparł, odwracając wzrok.

- Rozumiem. W takim razie będę zmuszony przeciągnąć ciebie na swoją stronę. - uśmiechnął się do niego. - Zobaczymy się później. A teraz idźcie do schronu i przygotujcie się. Będę na was czekał...uważajcie na duchy...- ostrzegł ich i opuścił salę.

- Duchy? - pisnął Kise. - Co masz na myśli, mówiąc „duchy"?! - zawołał za nim. Niestety, nie uzyskał żadnej odpowiedzi, Akashi umyślnie wypowiedział te słowa, najprawdopodobniej zamierzając wywołać u niego taką reakcję.

- Ten drań nas nabiera, nie słuchaj go. – upomniał go Aomine.

W milczeniu udali się do schronu. Każdy z nich usiłował uporządkować sobie w głowie to, co przed chwilą usłyszał, nie dzieląc się z innymi swoimi myślami i przypuszczeniami.

* * *

Kise biegł przez korytarz, co chwilę nerwowo obracając się za siebie. W takich momentach przeklinał swoją własną głupotę. Dlaczego, gdy dostał wiadomość od Akashiego, zachował się jak pies, który natychmiast porzuca ukochaną zabawkę i pędzi do swojego pana? Gdyby choć raz zachował spokój, spokojnie przemyślał całą sprawę, nie musiałby teraz grać w jakąś dziwną grę, w szkole, w wakacje, o tej godzinie…

Co kilka sekund zerkał na komórkę, niecierpliwie oczekując, aż jego pięć minut upłynie i będzie mógł wrócić do bezpiecznego schronu. Bieganie może i nie było najmądrzejszym z jego pomysłów, ale skutecznie zajmowało czas.

Przy czwartej minucie dostrzegł dziwny kształt, czający się w rogu. Kise przystanął i przetarł oczy. Cień wydawał się rosnąc z każdą chwilą, stopniowo pełznąc w jego kierunku.

_Będę na was czekał...uważajcie na duchy_

Akurat teraz przypomniał sobie jego słowa. Czy właśnie to miał na myśli, mówiąc "uważajcie na duchy"? Dwa czerwone punkciki błysnęły pod kapturem stwora. Kise pisnął z przerażenia i pędem skierował się w stronę schronu. Biegł coraz szybciej, wykonał jeszcze jeden zakręt, obił się o jakieś drzwi i pociągnął za klamkę. Wpadł do pokoju i oparł się o drzwi, dysząc ciężko.

- O, Kise. Jednak wróciłeś… - powiedział ponuro Aomine, nawet nie podnosząc głowy znad wykonywanej czynności.

- To było straszne! - wychrypiał, ocierając strużki potu z czoła. - Szkoła o zmroku wygląda strasznie! Nawet nie uwierzysz, co mi się przydarzyło!

- Widziałeś ducha, prawda?

- Nie…znaczy, tak! Skąd wiedziałeś?! - zapytał, otwierając szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia.

- Wpadasz nagle do pokoju, budzisz wszystkich i chcesz się podzielić kolejną niesamowitą historią, która na zawsze odmieniła twoje życie. Jesteś strasznie przewidywalny.

- Ale na serio, nagle na końcu korytarza...

-...spotkałeś ducha. - dokończył Aomine. - Przestraszyłeś się go i zacząłeś biec, aż w końcu znalazłeś się tutaj, prawda? I z pewnością nie widziałeś Akashiego, bo od razu byś o nim wspomniał. Nie, nie jestem jasnowidzem, a ty jesteś głupi. - dodał. Zbolała mina Kise podpowiedziała mu, że trafił w samo sedno.

- ...A tak właściwie, to co ty robisz, Aominecchi?

Aomine ściskał w dłoniach jakiś drut i wyginał go w przeróżne strony, usiłując go wyprostować.

- Majstruję. Znalazłem spinacz i chcę go użyć do otworzenia tego. - powiedział i kiwnął głową w stronę szafy. - Ciekawi mnie to, co skrywa ta szafa...Akashi jest przecież kapitanem, prawda? Musiał ukryć tam coś, co było dla niego ważne, albo może to coś kompromitującego...

Kise usiadł obok kserokopiarki i założył ramiona na piersi. Nie wydawał się podzielać tej samej myśli, co Aomine.

- Powinniśmy to zostawić, Akashicchi będzie zły... - ostrzegł go. On tylko wzruszył ramionami i dalej manewrował rozprostowanym metalowym spinaczem w dziurce od klucza.

- Dlaczego by tu nie poszperać? - zapytał, z szelmowskim uśmiechem. - Akashi jeszcze nie przyszedł, a my mamy 10 minut. Wyjdziemy i razem skopiemy mu dupsko.

Zamek kliknął, a Aomine wydał z siebie krótki, triumfalny okrzyk. Bez dalszych zbędnych rozmów, otworzył szafę na rozcież i wypchnął z niej całą zawartość. Na podłogę posypały się różne dziwne przedmioty, począwszy od połamanych ołówków, po stare segregatory.

- Zobaczmy co my tu mamy... - mruknął pod nosem, przerzucajac odsłonięte rzeczy. - ...suszona papryka, plastikowy model piłki do koszykówki, same śmieci. - stwierdził, wymieniając tylko przedmioty, które zwróciły na siebie jego uwagę. - Nie mówiąc już o kilogramach pożółkłych dokumentów...o znalazłem flaszkę!

- Flaszkę? - zapytał Kise, wyciągając szyję w jego stronę. Aomine wynurzył się z szafy, w jednej ręce ściskał w zaciśniętej pięści jakiś świstek papieru, a w drugiej butelkę z bezbarwnym płynem. Czy to mógł być...

- To Alkohol? - zapytał niepewnie, wyciągając dłoń ku butelce. Zanim ją dotknął, Daiki odwrócił etykietę w jego stronę, na której można było wyraźnie zobaczyć nazwę. Odkręcił butelkę i ostrożnie powąchał jej zawartość, po czym gwałtownie odsunął się od ustnika i kaszlnął.

- Ocet...po cholerę mu ocet? - ze wstrętem zakręcił butelkę.

- Może jest potrzebny do jakiś eksperymentów, nie wiem...

- A ja wiem, co z tym zrobić. - rzekł granatowowłosy, szczerząc się wrednie. - Będzie cuchnął na kilometr. To go oduczy wymyślania dziwnych zabaw.

Aomine dumnie przemaszerował przez pokój z butelką octu pod pachą. Tuż przed drzwiami potknął się o coś i wyrżnął czołem w drzwi.

- Aomine-kun, chcesz zginąć? - zapytał Kuroko, pojawiając się za nim. Daiki złapał się za czoło i gwałtownie odwrócił się w jego stronę.

- WIDMOWY GONIEC! - wrzasnął, rzucając się do ucieczki. Kuroko zapobiegawczo po raz kolejny podstawił mu nogę. Runął na podłogę, tuż pod jego stopami.

- Wciąż jestem po waszej stronie, więc nie ma powodu, żebyś tak krzyczał, Aomine-kun...- powiedział spokojnie, podając mu dłoń.

- Nie musiałeś tak chamsko podstawiać mi haka! - krzyknął ze złością, stękając z bólu. - Dlaczego wciąż tu jesteś? - zapytał, podnosząc się chwiejnie. - Wydawało mi się, że to ty teraz miałeś wyjść...

- Mogę wejść tu tylko jeden raz, przecież jestem neutralnym gońcem, mam 10 minut. - przypomniał mu, wyjmując dłoń z jego uścisku. - Nie dziwię się, że zapomniałeś, mając koło siebie Kise-kuna.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał, unosząc jedną brew.

- To, że Kise-kun ciebie pociąga.

- Mnie? Takie chuchro? Z penisem zamiast cycków? Chyba żartujesz, Tetsu.

- Jestem całkowicie poważny.

- A co z tobą i Midorimą? Widziałem, jak na siebie patrzycie.

- Mnie do tego nie mieszajcie. – powiedział głos za szafą. Aomine wyjrzał za szafę i ujrzał tam opartego o ścianę Midorimę. Nawijał sobie bandaże na palce z urażoną miną.

- Nie wiedziałem, że tu jesteś, myślałem że…

- Murasakibara niedawno wyszedł. Powiedział coś w stylu "jestem głodny" i wyszedł.

- Cztery osoby...Idealnie! - zawołał nagle Kise, zbierając zaskoczone spojrzenia kolegów. - Skoro jesteśmy tutaj we czwórkę, to może powinniśmy zacząć opowieści z dreszczykiem?

- Eee...Co? - zapytał inteligentnie Aomine.

- Mogę ja zacząć, mogę?

- Kise, co ty do cholery chcesz zrobić? - warknął, mając złe przeczucia co do kolejnej chorej zabawy.

- Jak to co? Chcę opowiedzieć wam jedną taką straszną historię, o...

- Wybacz, że ci przerwę, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby ten śmierdzący składzik był miejscem idealnym do snucia jakiś wybrakowanych, MHROCZNYCH opowieści...

- Dlaczego nie? Jest ciemno, a pomieszczenie jest pełne dziwnych przedmiotów. - szepnął Kise, usiłując wywołać u niego dreszcz ekscytacji. Wywołał u niego jedynie grymas i przemożną chęć przyłożenia mu w twarz.

- Nie znoszę takich rzeczy. - skrzywił się i odwrócił wzrok. - Kise, zdaje się, że już twoja kolei...

- Przecież przed chwilą wróciłem. - naburmuszył się. - Niedawno Murasakicchi wyszedł.

- Wybacz Kise, ale niestety muszę przyznać rację Aomine. - wtrącił się Midorima, na krótką chwilę wychylając się zza szafy.

- Popieram. - powiedział Kuroko. - Kise-kun, twoje opowieści ssą, czy raczej dla ścisłości...ty ssiesz.

Aomine ryknął śmiechem, nawet Midorima wymusił lekki uśmiech, a Kise posmutniał i głosno załkał.

- Kurokocchi, dlaczego jesteś dla mnie taki okrutny?! - zawył, przecierając pięścią oczy.

- Dobrze, Kise. - westchnął Aomine. - Dajemy ci jeszcze jedną szansę. Masz 5 minut, a później wychodzisz, zrozumiano?

Kise rozpromienił się nagle i klasnął w dłonie.

- W takim razie, rozsiądźcie się wygodnie i wysłuchajcie mojej opowieści!

Reszta spojrzała na niego z pode łba i wtedy przypomniał sobie o twardej podłodze, na której właśnie siedzieli. Odchrząknął i rozpoczął opowieść:

- W małym miasteczku mieszkała młoda para...

- Tak dla ścisłości, heteroseksualna czy homoseksualna? - zapytał Aomine, uśmiechając się wrednie.

- Para! Normalna para! - zawołał ze złością Kise. - Proszę cię, żebyś mi nie przerywał.

- Jasna sprawa, proszę pani!

Kise zignorował go i ciągnął dalej.

- Żyli sobie skromnie już od wielu lat, znali się od dzieciństwa i byli niemalże jak rodzeństwo. Wtedy dziewczyna siada obok niego, ujmuje jego dłoń i mówi: Weźmiemy ślub i kupimy sobie kajak.

- Kajak? Czy ty właśnie powiedziałeś _kajak_?!

- Tak, właśnie to powiedziałem.

- Po co im do cholery kajak?! - zapytał Aomine, patrząc na niego jak na idiotę.

- Cicho! tak jest w opowieści! Ekhem, on wtedy posmutniał i rzekł: Niestety, nie mogę za ciebie wyjść, moje serce skradła inna niewiasta. Wtedy ona mówi, z fałszywą słodyczą w głosie: Ależ kochanie! Przecież nigdy nie widziałeś innej kobiety, poza mną. On z namysłem gładzi podbródek i mówi: Mam z nią dzieci.

Aomine w tej chwili strzelił sobie w twarz spektakularnego facepalma i wrzasnął:

- Mam dość! Prędzej mi ogon wyrośnie, niż dalej będę tu dalej siedział i słuchał tych pierdół!

- Ale Aominecchi, jeszcze nie skończyłem!

- Wychodzę! W końcu teraz jest moja kolej.

- Wlaśnie Kuroko wyszedł. - wtrącił się Midorima. - Najwyraźniej też miał dosyć słuchania tego chłamu i się wymknął. Lepiej będzie jeśli...

- Już dłużej tego nie zniosę! Wychodzę!

- Aominecchi! Mieliśmy jeszcze stąd nie wychodzić!

- Kise i Aomine! Wracać tu! - wrzasnął za nimi Midorima. W tym momencie jego komórka zabrzęczała i wyświetliła się informacja o otrzymanej wiadomości. Szybko chwycił ją i przeczytał.

- O nie...

_Dzisiaj najgorszy wieczór ma...panna! _- poinformował go słodki głos, wydobywający się z komórki. -_ Towarzyszące temu znakowi bliźnięta mogą przysporzyć dodatkowych kłopotów, które mogą przynieść trwałe szkody w życiu, radzimy dobrać sobie innego towarzysza, albo szybko zaopatrzyć się w dwa szczęściwe przedmioty, którymi dzisiaj są gumowe rękawice i wiosło!_

- Powinienem po nich iść.

Midorima wstał z podłogi i wyjrzał przez uchylone drzwi. Jeszcze było słychać odległe krzyki. Zanim zdążył się powstrzymać, przeszedł przez nie i podążył wgłąb korytarza. Szedł przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu dotarł do pustej ściany na końcu korytarza.

- Ślepy zaułek...- mruknął pod nosem, wpatrując się w mały obrazek na ścianie.

- Shintarou.

Midorima wzdrygnął się i obrócił w stronę źródła dźwięku. Nie zobaczył nikogo, ale ten głos...

- Midorima-kun.

Obrócił się po raz kolejny i prawie potknął się o Kuroko. Odsunął się od niego, chcąc wymamrotać jakieś przeprosiny, ale błękitnowłosy przemówił jako pierwszy.

- Potrzebuję twojej pomocy. -powiedział szybko, nie dając mu szansy na wypowiedzenie ani jednego słowa. - Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Murasakibara-kun...wszyscy złapani. - powiedział ze smutkiem.

- Złapani?! Tak szybko?!

- Jeszcze mamy szansę uratować tę dwójkę...mamy niewiele czasu, pośpieszmy się. - powiedział i ruszył biegiem w stronę drugiego końca korytarza.

- Zaczekaj!

Midorima podążył za nim, starając się go dogonić, ale bez skutku. Przy kolejnym zakręcie, kompletnie stracił go z oczu. Przebiegł jeszcze kilka metrów i schował się za rogiem, dysząc ciężko.

- Shintarou.

Znowu usłyszał głos. Ale tym razem usłyszał go od osoby, która naprawdę stała obok niego i własnie w tym momencie ściskała go za nadgarstek.

Kolejny uciekinier złapany.

* * *

- Aominecchi! Zaczekaj! - zawołał Kise, dobiegając do miejsca, w którym zatrzymał się Aomine. Stał przy oknie, z rękami wepchniętymi głęboko w kieszenie.

Kise zwolnił i zbliżał się do niego wolnym truchtem. Kilka metrów od niego, uderzył stopą w jakiś twardy, metalowy przedmiot, który odleciał, zatrzymując się na pobliskiej ścianie. Zatrzymał się i kucnął, ściskając w dłoni dziwną rzecz.

- Znalazłem rurę...

- Wsadź sobie tę rurę gdzieś. - warknął Aomine. - Przez ciebie dotarliśmy do ślepego zaułka.

- Przecież to ja za tobą biegłem! - oburzył się, podchodząc do niego. - To nie moja winAAA! - wrzasnął i zaplątał się nogami o trzymaną w dłoni rurę, lądując twarzą na szybie.

- Ała...- jęknął, opierając dłonie na szklanej tafli i odpychając się od niej. - Chyba złamałem nos. - powiedział, obracając się do granatowowłosego, który właśnie zwijał się ze śmiechu pod ścianą.

- No i z czego rżysz? - zapytał gniewnie, rozmasowując bolący policzek.

- Haha, Kise...wyglądasz jak jakiś pieprzony glonojad. - zauważył, dusząc się ze śmiechu.

- Nie śmiej się! - zawył, przyciskając dłoń do obolałej twarzy. Aomine przestał się śmiać i spojrzał na drugą stronę korytarza.

- To Tetsu! - zawołał, szczerząc się radośnie. - Tetsu tu idzie! Tetsu, też tu jeste...

Kuroko spokojnie podszedł do niego i chwycił go mocno za nadgarstek. Aomine spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na ich ręce, a później na mniejszego chłopaka. Jego twarz była taka jak zwykle, pozbawiona wszelkich emocji. Za plecami usłyszał zduszony pisk Kise, a chwilę później Kuroko wykręcił mu rękę tak, aż coś chrupnęło.

- Ał, Ała! - zawył, uginając się pod nim. - Co do...

- Wybacz Aomine-kun. Zostałem wrogim gońcem. - odnajmił, wzmacniając lekko uścisk. - Akashi-kun mnie złapał.

- Niby kiedy?! - krzyknął, zwijając się pod jego naciskiem - Jak?! A to twoje misdirection?!

- Widocznie nie zadziałało, złapał mnie chwilę po tym, jak wyszedłem ze schronu. Muszę przyznać, że byłem zaskoczony.

- Zrobi wszystko żeby wygrać, oszust. - przychnął. - Erm, Tetsu? Czy mógłbyś już mnie puścić? - poprosił, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

- Mam zaprowadzić schwytanego uciekiniera do kręgu. - odparł z niewzruszoną miną. - Takie są zasady.

- Zasady są po to żeby je łamać.

Twarz Kuroko nabrała przez chwilę dziwnego wyrazu. Widać było, że się waha i nie do końca wie, jaką podjąć decyzję. Oddać go w ręce Akashiego, czy dać mu jeszcze jedną szansę, która mogła wszystko zmienić.

Tymczasem Kise wepchnął się pomiędzy nich i przeciął ich ręce, wyprostowaną dłonią. Ręka Aomine zdołała się uwolnić, więc Ryouta szybko chwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął za sobą.

- Wybacz, Kurokocchi! - krzyknął przez ramię. - Aominecchi, uciekamy!

Pędem pobiegli w stronę schronu. Aomine obrócił głowę w biegu i zauważył, że Kuroko nawet nie zamierzał za nimi biec. Jednak woleli być ostrożni, w pobliżu mógł czaić się szkarłatny goniec, który w tym momencie zagrażał im najbardziej. Pędzili jak na złamanie karku aż do samych drzwi. Akashi się nie pojawił, co uważali za niezwykłego farta.

Kuroko wciąż stał w tym samym miejscu. Rozmasował nadgarstek i wyjął z kieszeni książeczkę.

- Dałeś im uciec, Tetsuya.

Akashi wyszedł zza rogu, z założonymi rękami na piersi. Nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Kise-kun mnie zaskoczył. To było niespodziewane.

- Później się rozliczymy za twoją niesubordynację. Nie pozwój uciec im następnym razem.

- Zostali tylko oni?

- Tak, tylko oni. - potwierdził - Atsushi dał się złapać bez problemu, można wręcz rzec, że sam do mnie przyszedł. Z Shintarou było zdecydowanie więcej problemów, ale w końcu dał się schwytać. Została tylko ta dwójka i gra skończona.

* * *

- Mało brakowało. - wydyszał Kise, podpierając plecami ścianę. - Ale żeby Kurokocchi! Żeby nas tak zdradził!

- Nie słyszałeś, co powiedzał? - zapytał Aomine, patrząc na niego z pode łba. - Powiedział coś w stylu "wybacz, Akashi mnie złapał".

- To wszystko tłumaczy..- przyznał blondyn, drapiąc się po głowie. - Więc co teraz zrobimy? Nikt nie wrócił, zostaliśmy tylko my...

- Nawet jeśli zostaniemy tutaj, to Akashi i tak po nas przyjdzie.

- Otrzymamy gorszą karę...

- Nie ma rady, musimy stawić im czoła. - powiedział granatowowłosy, wstając. - Idziemy, Kise.

Kise nie płakał, ani nie narzekał. Zachowywał się nadzwyczaj dojrzale. Taki też był, kiedy szli przez pusty korytarz. I byłby taki dalej, gdyby nie dwa diabły stojące tuż za pierwszym rogiem.

- Ej, to nie fair! Staliście tu cały czas! - wrzasnął Aomine, usiłując wyszarpnąć dłonie z uścisku.

- Wybacz, Aomine-kun, ale gra dobiegła już końca. - powiedział Kuroko, bez najmniejszego trudu utrzymując jego nadgarstki w dłoniach.

- Za minutę dwudziesta. - dodał Akashi, trzymając łkającego Ryoutę. - Przegraliście.

Przeciągnęli szarpiących się, wierzgających uciekinierów do sali, która miała być kryjówką dla gońców. Akashi zamarł i prawie wypuścił Kise z rąk. W okręgu, w którym mieli siedzieć złapani uciekinierzy, było...pusto.

- Gdzie jest Midorima i Murasakibara? - zapytał Aomine, rozglądając się po sali.

- Czyżby złamali moje zasady? - mruknął pod nosem Akashi, marszcząc brwi. Wypuścił Kise, podszedł do zaznaczonego kręgu i kucnął przed nim.

- Czy to oznacza, że gra jest już nieważna? Z powodu złamania zasad?

- Oczywiście. - prychnął. - Zgodnie z umową, gdy zostaną złamane zasady przez uciekinierów, goniec wygrywa. Jeżeli celowo opuścili wyznaczone miejsce, to tak. Jeśli z innych powodów to trzeba będzie zagrać jeszcze raz.

- Gdzie oni się podziali? Przecież nie mogli od tak zniknąć...

- A może to przez duchy! - zakrzyknął Kise. - Widziałem dzisiaj jednego, to na pewno jego sprawka.

- Daruj sobie tą dziecinadę, Ryouta. - powiedział chłodno. - To oczywiste, że żartowałem z tymi duchami.

- Ale to prawda! Prawda, Aomi...Aominecchi? - zapytał niepewnie, rozglądając się po sali. Aomine zniknął. I nie tylko on, Kuroko także. Akashi stał metr od niego i wpatrywał się z szeroko otwartymi oczami w coś, co czaiło się w drzwiach. Kise jęknął, rozpoznając tą samą postać, którą spotkał, gdy samodzielnie po raz pierwszy wyprawił się poza bezpieczny schron. Ten sam stwór dierżył teraz w zniekształconej ręce mopa do podłóg, z którego ściekały kropelki brudnej wody. Ruszył w ich kierunku, kuśtykając lekko.

- Już po dwudziestej, smarkacze! - zaskrzeczał stwór, odrzucając kaptur, za którym krył się posiwiały staruszek w roboczym ubraniu. - Zbierajcie się już do domów.

Czyżby to był...woźny? To ten dziadek był duchem?

- A gdzie jest ta dwójka, co tutaj wcześniej była? - zapytał Akashi, patrząc z odrazą na jego niechlujny ubiór.

- Kazałem im iść do domów. Wszystkim, których spotkałem, kazałem iść do domów. - opowiedział, dłubiąc długim paznokciem w zębach. - Mamrotali coś o jakiejś grze, ale byłem nieugięty!

- A więc to tak...- powiedział z namysłem Akashi. - Hm..

- W takim razie będziemy musieli zagrać jeszcze raz, ale innym razem. - rzekł po chwili. - Przekaż reszcie, że widzimy się za kilka dni na treningu. - powiedział do Kise, szybkim krokiem zmierzając w stronę wyjścia. Wyglądał na mocno poirytowanego.

Ryouta odetchnął z ulgą, i odwrócił głowę, starając się nie patrzeć na woźnego, który właśnie w tym momencie rzucił na podłogę to, co wydłubał z zębów i przykrył to mopem. Wzdrygnął się, wymamrotał ciche "do widzenia" i pobiegł za Akashim.

- Czyli następnym razem będziemy już mieli normalny trening? - zapytał z nadzieją. - To wspaniale!

- Nie.

- Co? - zdziwił się. - Ale jak to "nie"?

- Mam jeszcze jedną grę, w którą chciałbym zagrać. Boisko doskonale nadaje się do tej gry. Piłka też się przyda. - powiedział tylko i już nie odezwał się do niego ani jednym słowem. Trzydzieści minut po dwudziestej, wszyscy bezpiecznie dotarli do domów, nie mówiąc pozostałym czonkom rodziny o dzisiejszym dniu pełnym przygód.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, kilka dni później Akashi potroił im normalny trening. Aomine skomentował nową grę wymownym "kurwa", po czym dostał kolejny zestaw ćwiczeń, po którym nie był w stanie samodzielnie wrócić do domu. Znieśliby to wszystko całkiem na spokojnie, gdyby nie to, że kapitan postanowił wrócić to tej koszmarnej gry. Tym razem wzbogacił ją o jedną godzinę. Następny tydzień zapowiadał się naprawdę interesująco.


End file.
